


[Podfic] so you think (that being alone's the only way to be)

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of hito's storyWhen Erica wakes up in the woods with no memory of having left her bedroom, it's a sign of how freaking weird her life is getting that she's less surprised by the taste of stale blood on her teeth and more surprised to discover that she's still fully dressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so you think (that being alone's the only way to be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154340) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito). 



**Title:** so you think (that being alone's the only way to be)

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Content Notes:** creator chose not to use archive warnings

 **Length:** 1:00:27

 **Music:** Cold War (Janelle Monae)

 

 **mp3:** [direct link (left-click to download, right-click to stream) (55MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/so%20you%20think%20\(that%20being%20alone%20is%20the%20only%20way%20to%20be\)%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20hito.mp3)  
 ****  
podbook:[direct link (left-click to download) (43MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/so%20you%20think%20that%20being%20alone%20is%20the%20only%20way%20to%20be.m4a)  
  
cover by me!  
  


 


End file.
